


His

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: On request ... Someone asked me to write Ron/Draco... But I am not much comfortable writing them so I wrote something which is up to your imagination... Which couple you like...





	His

**Author's Note:**

> On request ... Someone asked me to write Ron/Draco... But I am not much comfortable writing them so I wrote something which is up to your imagination... Which couple you like...

He chuckled again my neck, as he trailed his hands to my hips. 

He squeezed them, then let go, and we stripped. He pulled me to him by my waist, and we stumbled to the bed. He flipped us, hovering over me.

Our lips moved with each other, tongues entwining. His hands trailed down my body, one gripping my hip, the other slowly starting to stroke mymember.


End file.
